


Water Pokemon

by ficmook



Series: Platonic One-Shots [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n really likes Pokemon Go, and well… it was bound to happen to somebody…</p><p>(ps - I’ve attempted to keep this gender neutral, so it should be accessible to all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Pokemon

Y/n really likes Pokemon Go, and well... it was bound to happen to somebody!

__________________

"Three feet... two... AGH THREE AGAIN!" They muttered, staring at their phone. Face contorted with irritation, they took a deep breath, turned on their heel, and walked back until it displayed two once more. Mentally they flipped a coin, and went left. "This Vaporeon better be worth it."

They 'subtly' fist pumped as they saw it go down to one foot. Their pace quickened as their excitement grew.

Suddenly, a loud voice pierced the air, yelling "Watch o-" SPLASH!

Suddenly enveloped in water, y/n desperately struggled to get back to the surface, as the dirty water flooded their sinuses. They broke the surface, coughing and hacking as they tread water. They twisted around in the water as footsteps sounded behind them. Gulping in air, they saw a hand appear above them.

"Grab on!" A masculine voice commanded. Y/n gratefully did as told, and was lifted from the water onto a jetty they realised they must have come off of. They immediately rolled onto their back, breathing deep, and saw a slightly flustered face above them.

Before any thanks or apologies, they realised something that they felt they had to say.

"Hey... you're Markiplier!" They said between gulps of air. The oh-so-familiar man let out a breathless laugh.

"And you're soaked." He said, a massive grin on his face. Once more, he offered them a hand, and pulled y/n to their feet.

"Thank you! I mustn't have been paying attention..." Y/n said finally, cringing slightly as they looked themselves over. Mark laughed slightly, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"What were you doing that had you so distracted?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Y/n flushed, eyes widening as they tried to think of a way to put what they had been doing in a slightly less idiotic way.

"Uhhh... I was um... playing Pokemon Go?" Phrasing it almost as a question as they shrank into themselves. Mark went slack-jawed momentarily, before bursting out in laughter.

"You were playing Pokemon Go, and you walked straight into a lake!?" He laughed out, in a way such as that y/n couldn't help joining in.

"There was a Vaporeon!" Y/n said, weakly trying to defend their actions, and Mark just laughed harder.

Y/n could picture his perspective, this poor idiot dripping wet, bright red, trying to use a game to justify why they walked straight into a lake, and just laughed with Mark as they never had before. Curiously, they looked down at their phone, and saw the screen was miraculously still displaying the game.

And on the map, a Vaporeon. Y/n gasped, and immediately tapped on the Vaporeon.

"Oh my god you're still playing." Mark said, still laughing. He moved beside them, and watched as y/n threw the pokeball. And missed. For the first time, Mark made an attempt to hold in his childish giggles. They threw another, and was right on target! Curiosity grew on Mark's face, as he watched the ball rock from side to side.

Once... twice... thrice... and then it stopped! And then it stayed stopped.

"GODDAMNIT THE GAME CRASHED!" Y/n yelled out in frustration. And Mark's laughter once again came out raucously. Y/n looked at him, pouting. He put a hand on their shoulder, in mocking support, as y/n glared daggers at him, attempting to hold back a smile at the ridiculousness of the situation. At that moment, y/n's phone let out a death rattle, and promptly went black. All y/n could do was let out an exasperated sigh intermingled with breathless laughter.

"I'm soaking wet, in god-knows-where, my phones dead, and I didn't even catch that goddamned Vaporeon!" They dropped their arms to their sides in defeat, letting out a huff.

Giving y/n a sympathetic smile amidst his laughter, Mark asked "My car's nearby, I can give you a lift home if you'd like?"

"Oh you don't have to! You've done enough as is, and I'd get your upholstery wet, and-" Y/n blurted at immense speed.

"It's fine! I haven't laughed this hard in a while, it's the least I can do for offering such ripe entertainment on an otherwise dull day!" He said, still laughing quietly.

"Thank you." Y/n said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just promise me you won't walk into a lake again?" Mark said jokingly.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
